Bamm-Bamm Rubble
|appearance= Little Bamm-Bamm |voice=See below}}Bamm-Bamm Rubble is the adopted son of Barney and Betty Rubble and a fictional character of the original series, The Flintstones and the rest of the franchise. Background Bamm-Bamm is the adopted son of Betty and Barney Rubble after they found him left on their doorstep. After meeting his next-door neighbor Pebbles, he falls in love with her. Bamm-Bamm's "nickname" came from a note left in the basket, causing Barney and Betty confusion over the strange name. This was explained when Bamm-Bamm yelled the phrase "Bamm, Bamm!" and swung his club. Bamm-Bamm's excessive (and sometimes misused) strength was often a source of humor in the episodes the toddler version of Bamm-Bamm appeared in. Unlike Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm was past the crawling stage and could be seen in a few episodes trying to help Pebbles walk. Years later, as a teenager, Bamm-Bamm attended Bedrock High School along with Pebbles and their friends, Wiggy, Penny, and Moonrock. In this version, Bamm-Bamm's super strength was not actively mentioned and was only shown on occasion. He became more passive and sensible in his manner and tended to be dominated by Pebbles' more aggressive personality. He also was the owner of a "cave buggy," a prehistoric version of a dune buggy. As an adult, Bamm-Bamm became a mechanic, fell in love with and married Pebbles in 30 million B.C. They decided to be married in Rock Vegas where Pebbles parents were married. One of the guests seen at the wedding was Bamm-Bamm's Adoptive Great Uncle Mr. Slate. The two soon moved to Hollyrock so Bamm-Bamm could pursue his true goal of becoming a screenwriter. Later the couple had twins, Chip and Roxy. 'Film' In the 1994 live-action film, The Flintstones, Bamm-Bamm appears as a four-year-old who is adopted after Fred secretly gives money to Barney and Betty to ensure that they could afford the adoption. Bamm-Bamm is seen with long, matted, filthy blond hair and only wearing a fig leaf loincloth. He was mentioned to have been raised by wild mastodons, a parody of various examples of inter-species adoption. This also hinted at how he had gained his incredible super-strength. Bamm-Bamm soon started to look like his cartoon counterpart after a bath, a haircut, and some new clothes. Though Bamm-Bamm did not appear in the prequel film, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, the name of the film's antagonist and villain, Chip, is a reference to the name of Bamm-Bamm's son. 'Physical appearance' 'Toddler' In his famous form as a toddler, Bamm-Bamm is short with fair skin and white hair. In the original series, The Flintstones, he wears a orange-tan or yellow-tan and black spotted loin cloth, a orange-tan or yellow-tan and black spotted hat and a brown or black strap with a white bone. 'Child/Preteen' As a 9 year-old child in A Flintstone Christmas, The Flintstones: Little Big League and a 12 year-old preteen in The Flintstone Comedy Show he is growing plus his hair style is the same. 'Teenager' As a 15 year-old teenager in the spin-offs, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and The Flintstone Comedy Hour, he is tall, muscular and his hair style is still the same and wears a mustard-yellow turtle-neck short-sleeved shirt, dark moss green and black spotted shorts and a turtle shell hat. 'Adult' As an adult in the three films, I Yabba-Dabba Do!, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby and A Flintstone Family Christmas, he is now finally grown up and his hair style is still the same. Appearances (in chronological order) 'Infant/toddler' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstone Primetime Specials'' **''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' **''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' **''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' **''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (flashback) *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' 'Child/preteen' *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' 'Teenager' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''Hanna-Barbera Educational Filmstrips'' – featuring Bamm-Bamm: Term Paper and Information Please *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Funnies'' 'Adult' *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (no lines) Portrayals 'Television shows and specials' * Don Messick - The Flintstones, A Flintstone Christmas, The New Fred and Barney Show and Fred and Barney Meet the Thing * Jay North - The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and The Flintstone Comedy Hour * Frank Welker - The Flintstones: Little Big League * Michael Sheehan - The Flintstone Comedy Show * Christine Cavanaugh - Cave Kids * Ely Henry - Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! * Lucille Bliss - A Flintstone Christmas 'Films' * Don Messick: The Man Called Flintstone (1966) and Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * Jerry Houser: I Yabba-Dabba Do! and Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * Hlynur & Marinó Sigurðsson: The Flintstones (1994) * Eric Bauza: The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) 'Other' * Bill Farmer: The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling * Elizabeth Daily - (1996-present) Gallery Notes/Trivia *Bamm-Bamm was based upon a Ruff & Reddy character named Ubble Ubble, a very strong Neanderthal boy. *Cartoonist Gene Hazelton contributed to the original model sheets for the character, and he has said that he based Bamm-Bamm's design on his own son, Wes. *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appeared in a cameo with their modern teenage designs as background characters in the 2010 series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, in the episode "Revenge of the Man Crab". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Flintstones characters Category:The Man Called Flintstone characters Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Hour characters Category:The New Fred and Barney Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show characters Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! characters Category:Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby characters Category:A Flintstone Family Christmas characters Category:The Flintstones (film) characters Category:A Flintstones Christmas Carol characters Category:Cave Kids characters Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! characters Category:Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! characters